Blaming You
by Caeli13
Summary: She had to run - run away from everything she knew, leaving her inheritance as she was disowned due to one night of fantasy. She thought she was going to die, until she saw the very man that has caused her to suffer. His emerald green eyes and brown hair that felt like silk on her fingers... Eren x OC xDDD A request made by someone


A/N: **93MANIAC asked me to create this fanfic. It was supposed to be uploaded around November, but ARP was a bitch, and so is English23 (fucking stupid subject that I needed to take despite being good at English I wanna kill someone for making it a part of the school's curriculum it's hard being a third year college at the age of nineteen aaargh~!). Anyway, here it is!**

**Zero: You're back? I thought you were dead?**

**Me: Come on, the last fic I wrote was a Revaille x OC fic!**

**Zero: But you were gone that long. And if I remember correctly, your fics were better known to be…pornographic.**

**Me: *mumbles something about rubbing it in***

**Zero: apparently, everyone thought of you as dead already, so, bye-bye popularity on this site, right?**

**Me: *takes out a bazooka* You were saying? *nasty grin***

**Zero: *looks blankly at the readers* Caeli13 owns not the characters but Katherine Donmar and the story. The idea is someone else's. And she's an idiot for putting this off.**

**Me: Kiryuu ZERO! *aims bazooka* I will take away those babymakers of yours if you won't SHUT UP!**

**Blaming You**

I hated society. I hated how it worked to my disadvantage. I hate it. I hate it all!

And I hate the fact that I was stuck in the middle of nowhere, being chased by a gigantic creature that eats humans. And did I mention I was pregnant? Well, yes, I was. A child of a soldier at that, too. That was the reason why my dear father disowned me and threw me just right out of the streets.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

My heart hammered deeply in my chest. Fear cascaded down my spine along my sweat that trailed down from my ash blond hair that had seen better days. My grey eyes must have looked frantic right now, but, all I could think of was how I wanted it all to end, but couldn't find the courage to take my own life. Crawling, I ignored the ashes, spiders and cobwebs. They could do little harm to me as of now. I have other pressing issues to think of.

Looking around, I caught a sight of a forgotten cottage. As silently as I could, I crept for that little hole, praying for my dear life. There was a fireplace big enough to support me in my pregnant state. Just when I thought everything was over, the sound of repeated hooves echoed from my hiding spot. The sound of yells, slashes and a final thud made me catch my breath.

"Is it dead?" I asked myself out loud.

What I saw made me freeze. Men with green hoods had their backs on me. The symbol of a shield with blue and white wings made my heart stutter more in recognition. The infamous Survey Corps, decorated with the sign of the Wings of Freedom. If the symbol was here, then, that means…

"Hey, you!"

I jumped. I did not notice one of the soldiers. He was about 5'3, with hooded silver eyes and undercut hair. He was taller than me by a few inches, but, short for a guy's standard, nonetheless.

"Yes?" I gulped. The guy seemed to be the type you can't trifle with.

He walked towards me, looking me up and down. With a grunt I could assume of disgust, he spoke rather rudely, "Why is a brat like you here?"

"It's none of your business," I replied back. "Besides, your job is just to kill titans, isn't it?"

The man's lips quirked into an arrogant smirk that sent my annoyance skyrocketing. Crossing his arms over his chest, he somehow grew a few inches, frightening me. "It is mine if it's about protecting the citizens."

I didn't have a respond to that.

Turns out I didn't have to, for someone approached me, his emerald eyes wide with surprise. he took my attention instantly, and it didn't take long for me to remember that one night we stole with each other with anger, hurt and betraya.

"Kath?" he whispered.

I smiled cheekily. Walking towards him, I whispered seductively, "Jaeger," and kneed him on the balls.

His groan caught the attention of everyone, but I didn't care. I already lost everything, including my pride and dignity. There was nothing left to lose.

Eren Jaeger sunk low to his knees. I leaned in, smirking, "Does it hurt? That was nothing compared to the pain you dealt me with. You, running out on me, leaving me alone was the worst thing you have done to me. And you know what? I promised to get revenge. Now that I did, ii hope you'll remember that you have lost two things today."

To those who didn't know me, they wouldn't see the bulge protruding from my stomach. My clothes and unhealthy diet made it that way. But to a keen eye, they would know instantly what I was talking about.

A girl with thick glasses and dark brown hair instantly yelled, "Wait! Shorty!" she went over to the short guy, "the girl's preggers! We need to get her out of here."

Eren's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. When he looked me up and down, that was when he realized what I was saying just a while ago. He stood slowly yet awkwardly and tried approaching me.

"No," I said, pulling away.

"Katherine," he began.

"NO!" I nearly yelled.

And then I felt a painful stab in my head that was followed by something painful inside my stomach. The world turned black as a tear fell down from my eye.

**A/N: Chapter one is done~! Please R&R. let me know what the word thinks. Should I make more, or should I stop? Got anymore ideas? Message/comment, pwease? :3**

**Caeli13, signing off!**


End file.
